c'est ma faute
by Siria Black 666
Summary: c'est une song fic avec la chanson de kyo pour le reste lisez la fic
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: siria black (  
  
Mail : siriablack@aol.com (  
  
Disclamer : malheureusement ils sont pas mouas mais je vais tout faire pour qu'ils le soient. (  
  
Couple : 1x2 (  
  
Genre : duo a quitter heero après que ce dernier l'ai trompé et heero sans veux. (  
  
? C'est ma faute ?  
  
Il est bien tard je comprend La terre a déjà fait deux tours Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps Que je patiente jusqu'a ce jour  
  
Je suis désolé, je suis désoler. Cette phrase je me la répète sans cesse dans ma tête mais je sais que je devrai te la dire en face mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter et je te comprends. Moi je réagirai comme toi.  
  
Si seulement tu voulais m'écouter rien qu'une fois et après je te laisserai. C'est vrai je pensait que jamais tu ne l'apprendrai que tout se passerai comme sur des roulettes mais il a fallut que tu t'en aperçoivent. Maintenant ça ne plus vraiment a rien de me lamenter car je t'ai perdu et j'en suis le seul coupable.  
  
Plus on attend plus c'est dur D'avouer qu'on a tout les tord Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sur Que cela nous serve encore  
  
C'est vrai j'ai tout les torts et je m'en suis rendu conte quand j'ai vu ton visage ce jour la. Tes yeux amésthys avaient perdu leurs joies de vivre et tout ça part ma faute. Tu était un ange avec moi, tu donner sans rien demander en échange. Moi j'ai était égoïste, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Au moment où tu ne pouvais pas assouvir mes nouveaux désirs je suis allé voir ailleurs.  
  
Si j'abuse de ton temps Je m'excuse j'veux dire seulement  
  
Maintenant je suis devant chez toi et il est tard. Je sais que je dois t'exaspérer à attendre comme ça devant chez toi à cette heure et en hivers.  
  
Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me faire pardonner ou du moins te le dire  
  
C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre  
  
C'est de ma faute si ce jour la tu était triste,  
  
C'est de ma faute si tu m'a quitté  
  
C'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui tu est dans ses bras.  
  
C'est de ma faute si tu l'aime lui et plus moi.  
  
C'est de ma faute tout simplement si on est loin l'un de l'autre, si on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je sais tout ça mais je veux que toi aussi tu le sache. Je veux que tu sache que c'est de ma faute et non de la tienne.  
  
Je n'veux pas que tu pardonne encore Ni même que tu m'écoute Je veux que la nuit quand tu dort Tu n'ai jamais plus aucun doute  
  
C'est certain que je ne veux pas que tu me pardonne, de toute façon en sera tu capable ? Ça j'en suis pas sur !  
  
Je sais que moi je t'aime encore et même plus que la première fois mais es que toi tu le sais ? Je ne croit pas.  
  
C'est pour ça que je veux te parler, pour que n'est aucun doute sur ça. Après je te laisserai.  
  
Je doit partir maintenant Et laisser tourner la terre Et laisser la poussière du temps Recouvrir notre histoire entière  
  
Voila maintenant je vais partir et te laisser maintenant que je t'ai crier tout se que j'avais dans le c?ur.  
  
Tu n'as pas daigné sortir ta tête par la fenêtre une seule fois alors que tes voisins l'on fait. Mais je te comprend, je comprend que tu ait pas eu envie de le faire. J'espère seulement que le temps recouvrira notre histoire mais aussi mes blessures ainsi que l'es tiennes.  
  
Tu restera a jamais dans mon c?ur, duo sache le, je t'aime et jamais je ne t'oublierai.  
  
Mais j'abuse de ton temps Je n'ai plus d'excuse je part maintenant Je sais j'abuse de ton temps J'n'AI plus d'excuse j'veux dire seulement  
  
Quatre prend soin de duo. Fait le mieux que moi. Moi je n'ai jamais mérité son amour mais toi tu le mérite.  
  
Quatre ne le fais pas souffrir comme moi j'ai fait. Il n'a pas le droit de souffrir d'avantage.  
  
Quatre, j'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as de posséder l'amour de duo ? C'est un cadeau précieux et fragile. Duo est lui-même fragile, aussi fragile qu'un ange, ton ange maintenant.  
  
Mais moi je m'en suis aperçut tros tard et je m'en veut vraiment.  
  
C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Oui c'est ma faute mais maintenant c'est trop tard.  
  
Heero : adieux duo, dit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire.  
  
« HEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »  
  
( A suivre dans telle est ma prière (enfin si vous le voulez) ( 


	2. telle est ma prière

Telle est ma prière  
  
« Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre »  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ça fait bien 3 heure qu'ils est la, devant la maison à te crier qu'il est désoler et qu'il t'aime toujours. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il été capable de faire ça. Mais il l'a fait quand même, cela fait voir qu'il tien a toi.  
  
Je te regarde et je vois bien sur ton visage que tu n'es pas insensible à ses appels. Ça me fait mal, vraiment mal car je sais que quoi que tu fasse je te perdrait. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi mais tu m'aimes comme un ami mais lui, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, tu l'aimes toujours autan. Le temps et lui, te vole à moi et toi je vois bien que tu rigoles toujours autant et grâce a toi la terre tourne toujours. Mais ma terre a moi ne tourne plus maintenant, du moins quand tu partiras.  
  
**************************************************  
  
« Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire »  
  
*************************************************  
  
Je sais que jamais tu ne m'as appartenu car même si ton corps était à moi, j'ai toujours su que ton c?ur et ton âme appartenaient encore à heero.  
  
J'ai mal, mal de savoir ça mais avec le temps j'ai apprit à vivre avec. Malgré moi, ton image s'envole de moi pour aller vers heero et ce qui me désole c'est que je ne peux rien ni faire, je ne peut pas empêcher le fait que tu m'échappes, le fait que bientôt tu ne m'appartiendras plus.  
  
Pour ne plus m'appartenir, il aurai déjà fallut que tu m'appartiennes. C'est vrai tu m'a appartenu physiquement mais l'amour, du moins de ton côté, n'y était pas.  
  
***************************************  
  
« Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
  
Mais voila que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important. »  
  
*********************************************  
  
Oui duo, je n'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant que pour moi.  
  
J'ai toujours voulu faire le meilleur de moi-même pour t'impressionner, pour te rendre fier de moi.  
  
J'ai toujours essayer d'avoir ton c?ur et ton amour mais tout mes effort n'on servi a rien car ton c?ur et ton amour n'appartient cas heero.  
  
Plus rien n'est important maintenant pour moi. Maintenant que je sais que tu l'aime plus que moi.  
  
*****************************************  
  
« Si seulement j'avais su  
  
Que tu me manquerai autan  
  
Je t'en aurai voulu de t'aimer tant »  
  
***********************************  
  
Je me rappelle de la fois ou tu l'a quitté. Tu est venu chez moi dans l'espoir de te faire consoler et oubliez t'a douleur. T'avais un regard mélancolique et un sourire fatigué. Tes yeux étaient gonflé et rouge d'avoir trop pleurer. En rentrant chez moi tu t'es tout de suite mi à pleurer dans mes bras et tu m'a tout raconté. J'en aurai pleuré avec toi mais je n'ai fait que le haïr. Je ne pouvais pas pleurai parce que j'était heureux. Heureux de ton malheur. Heureux puisque sa connerie t'a amener vers moi. Je me dégoûte de penser ça et je sais que si tu l'apprenez tu me détesterait.  
  
Tout le temps qu'il était avec toi et que vous vivaient le parfait amour, moi j'était malheureux mais le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas conscience qu'il avait un ange avec lui. Mais sa présence aujourd'hui montre bien qu'il sent ait rendu compte.  
  
Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vouloir te récupérer et de toujours t'aimer. Toi on ne peux que t'aimer. Malheureusement je l'ai apprit à mes dépens. Tu va vraiment me manquer mon amour.  
  
************************************  
  
« Apprend moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
  
Apprend moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile »  
  
******************************  
  
Duo te rappelle tu de m'avoir dit qu'on vivrai heureux ensemble, tout les deux ?  
  
Que jamais tu ne me quitterais ?  
  
Te rappelle tu de ces paroles ? Tes paroles ?  
  
J'ai tellement voulu y croire, j'y ait même cru. Mais comme toujours mes espoirs tombe à l'eau.  
  
Apprend moi a ne plus avoir mal, duo. Laisse moi croire que tu es devenu mon étoile.  
  
*********************************  
  
« Mon ange, ma lumière  
  
Mon intime repère  
  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
  
Telle est ma prière »  
  
******************************  
  
Ton sourire m'éclaire, mon ange.  
  
Tu es ma lumière, mon intime repère.  
  
Pourquoi es que mes pensé et mes parole me rappelle une chanson mais je ne sais plus laquelle.  
  
Pourquoi es que toi tu ne les entends pas mes paroles ?  
  
Pourquoi tu n'entends que celle d'heero ?  
  
Pourquoi duo ?  
  
****************************  
  
« Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds  
  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
  
Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier »  
  
***************************************  
  
Je t'aime duo, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Mais toi tu l'aime lui et je m'en veux de t'aimer tellement.  
  
J'ai l'impression que mon c?ur se brise en mille morceaux et que jamais plus rien ne guérira la blessure. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une illusion et que mon c?ur est vraiment brisé.  
  
Je pourrai te donner un royaume pour toi seul, tout les sourire du monde ou toute les larmes d'un peuple entier pour que tu reste avec moi. Alors pourquoi tu ne reste pas avec moi duo ? C'est égoïste de te demander cela car je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir.  
  
Je m'en veux d'avoir cru qu'a chaque fois que nous ne fessions plus qu'un, qu'à chaque danse enflammer, que mes sentiments était enfin partagés.  
  
*******************************************  
  
« Mon ange, ma lumière  
  
Mon intime repère  
  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
  
Telle est ma prière »  
  
******************************  
  
Je sais que je ne t'ai pas encore perdu et que je peux encore te retenir mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer comme tu l'aime lui.  
  
Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, je sais que tu va lui pardonner. J'ai mal de pensé ça alors que tout cela ne c'est pas encore passé.  
  
Duo : quatre, qu'es que je peux faire. Je l'aime encore et tellement mais je ne veux pas encore souffrir autan.  
  
Quatre : duo, laisse lui une chance. Il a vraiment l'air sincère.  
  
Tient une larme. Je ne veux pas que tu l'a vois.  
  
Pourquoi je t'ai dit ça ?  
  
Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien ?  
  
Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas que jamais tu ne retournera avec lui et que tu restera avec moi pour l'éternité ?  
  
Pourquoi duo ? pourquoi.........pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureux moi aussi ?  
  
***********************************  
  
Duo : (en souriant) : t'a raison quatre je vais lui pardonné  
  
Quatre : (en souriant) : alors qu'es que tu attend ? Vas-y  
  
Duo : oui j'y vais de ce pas, dit-il en sortant.  
  
Et voila je t'ai vraiment perdu. Tu vas le retrouver et m'oublier. Mais sache que jamais je ne t'oublierais.  
  
Encore une larme. Je ne devrai pas pleurer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Comme tu le dit si bien « boys do not cry, boys do not cry »  
  
Il pleut dehors et il pleut aussi sur mon c?ur ou se sont peut-être mes larmes qui tombe sur mon c?ur, mes larmes qui maintenant tombe sans que je ne les retiennes.  
  
Blesser, déchirer. Mes yeux me pique et me brûlent de trop retenir mes larmes.  
  
Je te vois sortir de la maison et crier son nom pour le retenir. Je vous vois parler, toi avec ton éternel sourire et lui avec de la peur dans le regarde. La pluies tombe sur toi et te mouille. Tu as les cheveux qui te colle le front. Tu est vraiment très beau.  
  
De longues minutes passe, qui pour moi me semble une éternité. Voila maintenant mes larmes tombe, je ne plus les retenir. Je te vois sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Sur ce baiser mon monde tombe en morceau autour de moi.  
  
J'ai mal duo, si mal. Mal de t'avoir et de toujours t'aimer autant, mal de te voir t'en aller sans pouvoir te retenir.  
  
« Le temps me vole se que j'ai de plus cher »  
  
Owarie  
  
A suivre dans pardonné (si vous le voulez toujours) 


	3. pardonné

Pardonné  
  
« Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
  
J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour  
  
Sans jamais voir le jour. »  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Depuis ta trahison j'ai construit autour de ma vie des barrières.  
  
Des barrières que toi seul peux détruire.  
  
J'ai même fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le jour en face tellement ça lumière me faisait mal. Cette lumière c'est toi, tu es le seul à éclairer ma vie mais cette lumière tu l'as détruite.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
« J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour  
  
Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage, et voir du paysage  
  
Prendre le large, écouter mon message  
  
Les barreaux d'une cage peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes »  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Après ta trahison je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et j'ai prié mille fois pour que cela soit un cauchemar. Mais malheureusement c'était la pure vérité.  
  
« Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage, et voir du paysage ». Cette phrase que j'ai entendue et qui sur le coup ne me disait rien maintenant cette phrase veut dire pour moi ce que tu m'as fait en me trompant et ce que moi, en toute vérité, j'ai fait avec Quatre.  
  
Quatre, ce petit ange, qui dés ta trahison m'a consolé. Il m'a montré qu'on pouvait encore m'aimer et il m'a aussi empêché de faire une bêtise. Quatre m'a consolé quand je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, il m'a ouvert ses bras et avec lui j'ai vu les étoiles en plein jour mais ce n'est pas comme avec toi Heero.  
  
Quatre n'est pour moi qu'un frère et j'ai presque honte d'avoir danser avec lui. « Presque » parce que d'un côté je le voulais.  
  
J'étais dans une prison, une prison de sentiments, mes sentiments.  
  
La haine, l'amour, la solitude, l'impression de ne pas être aimé, la douleur, l'envie de la tuer, mes larmes. Rien ne pouvait casser cette prison pas même mes larmes qui auraient, crois moi, casser les barreaux d'une cage.  
  
Non juste toi aurait pu la casser cette prison.  
  
***************************************************  
  
« J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux  
  
J'ai appris à rêver  
  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux  
  
Sur ma réalité. »  
  
*************************************************  
  
Pourtant je t'ai pardonné, mais est-ce-que j'ai fait le bon choix ?  
  
J'ai pardonné et j'ai appris à fermer les yeux sur cette réalité douloureuse pour rêver d'une vie meilleure, pour te laisser une seconde chance, la dernière.  
  
**********************************************  
  
« Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop  
  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle  
  
Je suis comme tout le monde  
  
Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte. »  
  
**************************************************  
  
Oui je suis revenu.  
  
Oui j'ai courbé les épaules quand tu m'as demandé si tu m'avais manqué  
  
Et sûrement que je jouerai un rôle de clown triste, celui qui était mon rôle pendant la guerre, pendant quelques jours encore.  
  
Malheureusement je suis comme tout le monde, comme tous ceux qui ont été trompés mais qui pardonne. J'ai peur de te perdre une seconde fois, de te pardonner et que tu rebrises mon c?ur comme la dernière fois.  
  
Oui tu m'as manqué Heero, plus que tout. Ton corps, ton âme, tout m'a manqué.  
  
Tes caresses quand tu me faisais l'amour me manquent mais savoir que ces caresses tu les as offertes à cette pétasse me répugne et me tue.  
  
******************************************  
  
« Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
  
Qu'on vienne a mon secours  
  
J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours  
  
Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours. »  
  
*****************************************  
  
J'étais encore un enfant Heero, mais cet enfant tu l'as tué.  
  
Tu l'as tué en me trompant et tu as laissé l'adulte sortir de sa coquille. C'est vrai que je devrais te remercier pour cela mais je t'en veux pour avoir tué cette partie de moi qui voyait le monde avec des yeux d'enfants.  
  
Les barrières, ces barrières que j'ai construites, toi seul peux les briser mais pas pour l'instant. Il est bien trop tôt et j'en ai encore besoin pour me protéger contre toi Heero.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
« J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité. »  
  
********************************************************  
  
« Début du flash »  
  
Duo : Je te pardonne Heero !  
  
Heero: Tu........tu.........tu me pardonnes?  
  
Duo : Oui t'as bien compris, je te pardonne mais sache que c'est ta dernière chance Heero, tu n'en auras pas d'autre. J'ai trop souffert et je ne le veux plus. Alors sache Heero, sache que si tu me refais souffrir comme tu l'as fait, je ne te le pardonnerai plus jamais. Retiens bien ce mot Heero, « jamais ».  
  
Heero : Je ne te ferais plus souffrir, je te le promets, je te le jure.  
  
Duo : (en sautant dans ses bras) Ne jure pas sur quelque chose dont tu n'es pas sûr de tenir.  
  
Heero : Mais......je.....suis.....sûr, dit-il entre deux baisers  
  
« Fin du flash »  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
« Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
  
Partir en cedtre, ne rien entendre  
  
Finir en sang  
  
Ne plus attendre »  
  
*********************************************  
  
Je suis prêt à refaire ma vie avec toi.  
  
Prêt à marcher notre vie ensemble.  
  
Prêt à sauter avec toi.  
  
Prêt à mourir avec toi.  
  
A être enterrer près de toi ou nos cendres déposées ensemble dans la même boîte.  
  
Oui pour toi je suis prêt a tout.  
  
Je veux croire à une suite entre nous deux  
  
Une suite à notre histoire.  
  
Une suite à l'histoire de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.  
  
***************************************  
  
« J'ai appris à rêver et à fermer les yeux »  
  
**************************************  
  
Owarie  
  
Bas voila ma fic et terminer. Je voulait remercier dana-chan pour avoir corriger ma fic et tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic. Merci beaucoup. Et si vous des questions sur la fic ou sur des truc que vous ne conprené pas dans cette fic dit le moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. 


End file.
